A Series of Otherworldly Events
by Angelkitten302
Summary: Have you ever wondered... could the Baudelaire's luck get any worse? Have you ever wondered... where's Zerif? What if Zerif appeared on Earth? What if Zerif is working with Olaf? Wait... are the Greencloaks in the US? Wait... are the Baudelaires in the 21st century?
1. Intro and Rollan

All rights go to the authors. This was just for fun?... DISCLAIMER : ...

Me: well Klaus? Klaus: *sighs* she doesn't own us or the greencloaks. Or the many references...Me: and?... Klaus: *face palm* she only owns Connie and Jane. Me: thank you, and no profit is being earned . Klaus: can I leave now?

Dear readers, in this very short-ish book (fanfic) alone, the Baudelaires will meet the 15 great beasts and their partners (and the keeper). Together they try to save the world. If you are faint of heart or you are a very decent person, I advise you to close this book ( fanfic) right now. Go read something happier like the Littlest Elf or Dora. Shadow house fans, this book ( fanfic ) has only references, so no characters from shadow house will be in the story.(However maybe my second fanfic will have Shadow House.)As I recall, No Way Out is coming up. Matilda will be pleased. Any way within these pages are filled with woeful misery. It involves peppermints, scissors, two evil men who want revenge and a kid with a tail. Add the spirit animals... you don't need to know. I seriously don't need Mr. D complaining about Abeke's leopard. So don't tell him. Gghjjgygyguyvjhvbhhf! Thimbletack! Stop jumping on the computer! Sorry about the brownie, he hates it when people write (fanfiction) books, especially since Ms. Sanderson made him and Bethany fix some of the problems. Anyway this book is not for you. And if you read this story, I have one request: don't send me a howler.

-Lemony Snick- ha ha nope not him. He had nothing to do with this,

-The Keeper of Greenhaven

P.S. Meilin get rid of Coffeena, please!...( This is to anyone who plays the spirit animal game. I don't understand how to use forum and signature thingy. So can someone please be kind and explain it to me?) Anyway this is my first fanfic and sorry if it's bad... advice is always wanted. (please note that this is after the Conquerors, Wyrm, and fakecloaks. I don't know what happened with the fakecloaks, but just assume it's over.)

P.S.S was the letter thing kind of like Lemony Snicket's? Sorry I tried.

And by the way, I decided that the Baudelaires and the VFD and other important people were stuck in time and some of them had to get their memories modified to be able to live in the 21st century. (I can hear my sister calling me evil.)

NO I'm not really using my game character from the game. I put a random real name for the Keeper.

Rollan

Rollan was done. For a guy who saved Edras no more than three times now. He really deserved a break. He was walking in a random town, minding his own business-.

"Rollan? "

He turned around and found himself facing a very ticked off Meilin.

She was dripping wet, looking murderous, and somehow ...all pink...

Meilin caught Rollan staring and said, "You know who is back. Olvan's so mad...and he wants us in his study." Usually a very annoyed Olvan was funny, but an annoyed Meilin was no laughing matter. Rollan had several bruises to prove it.

"Who?"

"The Keeper birdbrain!"

"Oh yah!" He said this with much sarcasm. Meilin glared at him then punched his arm.

"How could you forget the Keeper!"

"I didn't!" He hollered back. Frantically he went through his brain searching for the word " Keeper". He was sure that the word had danger written all over it. "Didn't she go on a quest with worthy or something?" Meilin gave him a look. The kind that said, "Rollan, what am I going to do with you."

"Hey! To be fair, I only met her once."

There goes another look.

" THE Kee Per," she pronounced every syllable as if talking to a child, " you know? The one that -"

All of the sudden, Rollan was covered in white paint.

"Does that." She finished. From a distance, Rollan heard a girl yelling, "Olvan's fault."

Rollan was seriously having a bad day.


	2. New Mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Connie and Jane. The characters belong to the authors.

Sunny: vygbinkjhfvyyfvygvu

Violet: I'm not gonna even translate that.

One hour later, Rollan and Meilin trudged up greenhaven where Conor and Abeke were waiting. Abeke gave them questioning look. He was about to return it when he realized he was still covered in paint.

He muttered a "don't ask." And all four of them climbed the stairs to Olvans study and walked in. The minute they did however, he wished they hadn't. Total Rumfuss had broken loose.

"Arax's wool! What the Tellun is going on here?"

Rollan turned to see Worthy coming in from the doorway. And the sad thing was, Rollan saw his point. Olvan, the leader of the Greencloaks, was having a little fight with his keeper. "Little is an understatement." He thought and mentally wrote a reminder to always check before entering Olvan's study.

"You called for us, sir?"

Ten other Greencloaks were sitting in chairs that made a semi-circle around Olvan's desk. They were looking wide-eyed at Olvan who was yelling at the Keeper.

"How could have Zerif returned? We saw hi-"

"Maybe he's secretly Slade Wilson?"

Wait? Zerif is alive? Rollan felt his head spinning, no that can't be true.

In the room, he could hear the cries of dismay sounding, especially Kirat.

"Seriously? When will he give us a break?!"

Mentally, Rollan shook his head. After saving the world more than once he learned that some people just keep coming back. Suddenly Olvan turned and faced him.

"Why are you and Meilin covered in paint?" Rollan looked over at the keeper. She was standing besides Olvan's desk with a stony expression.

"Try asking her." He replied. Jerking his head toward the girl's general direction.

Olvan gave the keeper a look and she returned it. Olvan shot her another one and she glared right back. This went on for several minutes until Olvan finally gave up.

Instead, Olvan began his speech.

"As you might of heard, Zerif is back-." As he said those three last words, the Keeper came up.

"If I may?"

Page-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-lin

Olvan nodded and Rollan noticed that the Keeper just cut the world-wide Greencloak leader off.

"My name is none of your business, and I'm the Keeper of Greenhaven. And I'm here to discuss the matter of Zerif with you." She said the word Zerif as if it were just another complicated matter that we needed to worry about. Somethings never change.

"As Olvan just said, Zerif is back. But before you panic, I have news! Let's start with the good! Zerif's not in Edras."

This statement caused a lot of confusion. How could he not be in Edras?

"He's on Earth."

That was not answer he was expecting.

Page-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-lin

Abeke

Abeke was confused. She was sure Zerif was dead. She was also sure she never seen the Keeper or heard about this...Earth they were speaking of. Speaking of odd, the Keeper was glaring at Olvan as if this were all his fault.

"But the bad news is," the girl said, "He's looking for revenge. And Earth is a perfect place he can find a way to destroy Edras." The girl paused as if to let this sink in, "So O' great Olvan, what are your orders."

Olvan gave the girl a hard look before looking back at the assembled group. He cleared his throat and said, "All of you in this room will be accompanied by the keeper. You'll enter Earth and stop whatever Zerif's doing. Only then, Edras shall be safe. I have spoken to Stead, and he agreed to send Worthy with us." There was a groan, then a long silence and Abeke wasn't sure she heard it right. Earth? What's that. She could clearly tell Conor felt the same.

"Umm... Olvan? Could you err... explain what's this Earth?"

Olvan beckoned the Keeper forward. Abeke was sure the girl was beyond annoyed.

"Earth is another world, it's just like Edras-"

Olvan didn't get to finish, for the Keeper interrupted ,

"But it's technologically advanced, has a lack of spirit animals, and a whole new level of crazy."

Abeke understood none of that.

Coradalles stood up.

"Why us though," she stared at Olvan straight in the eye,"why us?"

Olvan turned his worn out face and answered, "The reason I chose you all is because you'll had personal experiences with Zerif. It would be easier for you to track him down than others."

Kirat nodded, "But why the Keeper?"

Page-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-lin

There was a heartbeat of silence, before the keeper spoke up,

"Why do you think? I'll give you a hint- where am I from?"

Abeke immediately understood, but she was doubtful. She could feel the tattoo of Uraza stirring, it was as if Uraza could hear the entire conversation. And Abeke could tell she didn't like it.

Worthy, who was quiet for so long spoke up,

"You said you were from Earth. You also said Earth had no spirit animals. How are you a greencloak?"

The keeper looked at him with annoyance, the very one they all used to give Worthy, and in a sarcastic tone said,

"Oh gee... just because Earth doesn't have spirit animals, it means the people don't have one... of course I have one! I'm quarter Edraen."

She was definitely mad.

Tasha raised a hand, and when no one made a move she asked, "What about Raisha?"

The keeper scowled, "She's another matter, she's also on Earth, but she has her own problems. Mainly Larkspur's"

They were all confused.

"So when do we leave?" Abeke thought out loud, "Now?"

Rollan groaned.

"We leave at dawn." The Keeper replied briskly.


	3. Enter Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE or Spirit Animals. Worthy: Of course you don't. I don't even get why I'm here.

me:... Don't you have something to say? Worthy: Ugh... all rights to authors etc... me : And? Kirat: She only owns Connie and Jane(later). Worthy:No profit is being earned from this. And everything we forgot to say. Kirat: Seriously?! You don't say that! Me: ...

That night, Abeke couldn't sleep. The quest... it's just crazy. Abeke felt Uraza stirring again but this was different from earlier. Abeke couldn't quite understand how. Quickly she released Uraza from the passive state. In a flash of light, the leopard appeared. The humongous cat trotted over to her, clearly annoyed. Abeke ran a hand over the leopard's fur and sighed. Uraza, sensing something's wrong, looked up expectantly.

"I don't know if we should go on this quest," she confessed to the leopard, "I mean I know we've went on a lot of quests, but this... a quest to another world?"

Uraza gave Abeke a look that clearly said

"Of course we have to go."

Abeke sighed, " It's not that I don't want to go- it's just that every single time we save the world, something else comes and tries to destroy it. We only get a few months of peace a trouble brews again."

Uraza nuzzled her, then curled up on the bed beside her and fell asleep. Abeke sighed again and knew Uraza was right. They needed to get some sleep.

Page-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-lin

Abeke woke up to the sound of ringing, one that everyone in Greenhaven could probably hear. Uraza jolted with a snarl and bolted through the door. Frantically, Abeke searched for the source of the ringing. It was a clock, but it was shaking and jumping making a ruckus. Abeke grabbed it and looked for some way to make it stop. She fumbled with it and accidentally dropped it. It broke. Abeke groaned and took a look at the pieces. There was a note :

WAKE UP dawn's here!

Hurry!

Anyway

That thing you broke an alarm clock.

? Are you up yet?

\- Keeper

Without another second, Abeke prepared for the quest.

Within ten seconds, she and Meilin were at the entrance of Greenhaven waiting for the others. They waited five minutes and by then all except for Rollan were there.

"Where is he?" Meilin grumbled. Abeke couldn't blame her, she was cranky too. It was far too early in the morning.

They waited for ten minutes, then-.

"I'm here!" said Rollan, running towards them, "That metal clock thing drove me crazy."

He was carrying a large, bulky bag. One that was half his size!

Abeke couldn't have agreed more. She wondered how he got rid of it, or what was in the bag for that matter.

"Listen up! We'll be going into this portal in a single file line. Got it? You want to do exactly as I say... or you'll probably meet a black hole..."

Abeke didn't know what that was and she didn't want to find out so she called Uraza, and the leopard came bounding over and into passive state. She then got in line. At first nothing happened, but then something swirling appeared. It looked like a whirlpool, blue-ish, green-ish, everything-ish. Abeke was sure she didn't want to walk in. She knew by the look on Tasha's face that she didn't either.

Kaiina was the first to enter. As the Greencloak disappeared into the swirl of colors, Abeke couldn't help wondering what Earth would be like. She certainty hoped they wouldn't get themselves killed.

Page-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-linerPage-lin

The Keeper

She was mad, very mad. Mad at Zerif, mad at Olvan, mad at the stupid portal and mad at Rollan. Why? First off Zerif comes back, that's enough to really tick off a Greencloak. Then Olvan makes her take fourteen near-strangers and an annoying old friend on a quest with no guidelines, no clear instructions and no exact location. Of course... the portal... always the portal. That portal had dropped them in the middle of the road. Not just any road...Highway 85, GA. And they were causing accidents. She had to push the group to the side just so they wouldn't be creamed by a school bus. A truck nearly collided into them. It swerved away and slammed into a minivan, blocking off the road. Then there was Rollan, Meilin's boyfriend. He came up to her and said,

"Hi, None Of Your Business, I'm Rollan."

She felt the urge to give him a really good throat massage with two hands.

Her face must have portrayed what she was thinking, because Meilin came over and dragged Rollan by the ear. Meilin mouthed a "you're welcome" and walked away. Connie was convinced that this quest would be hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dinesh: *whatever sounds elephants make* ( translation = she doesn't own ASOUE or SA she only owns Connie and Jane. All rights go to authors and etc. characters belong to the authors

An hour later, Connie managed to get them of the highway in one piece. Which she considered her greatest achievement. It was no easy feat either, considering Kirat and Worthy were at each other's throats.

"Why are you even here anyway? All You complain and complain."

" At least I'm no longer a spoiled brat."

There was a shout and a scuffling noise and an...

"Ow!"

Connie groaned, this was going to be a long day. Behind her, she could see Tasha holding Ninani. The poor girl was tripping over nearly everything, stumbling along.

"Tasha!" Connie called, " Can you help me with this ... mess?"

"Sure!" She chirped cheerfully, "Kirat and Devin? Stop fighting please"

Both boys ignored her and kept right on fighting.

"You guys!" Connie hollered, "we're here! So please stop fighting and let me go rent a van or something."

Yes, Connie knew she couldn't drive but she looked sixteen, ish...

Meanwhile...

"My name is Count Olaf," said a skinny old man with a queer hairstyle, "and I'm here to offer you a deal."

"Do I ... know you...?" Asked a even more queerer man.

"Well, anyone with a similar hairstyle and evil scheme is probably my friend." The first man, Count Olaf answered.

The second man arched an eyebrow, "How do you know who I am?"

Count Olaf laughed, a horrible screeching noise. "I summoned you of course!"

"How?" Zerif questioned. Olaf looked uncomfortable.

"I dug through my ex-ex-girlfriend's old hypnotism stuff... found other secrets."

It was clear Zerif was trying not to laugh.

"Anyway... as I said," began Olaf, "we both have evil schemes. We both want revenge. Both of our greatest enemies are children."

"And?" Zerif asked.

" I know the perfect way to get what we want."

Connie

Good news is, Connie got a van. Bad news?

"Hello, my name is ... Yessica Haircut Shirley the receptionist car person."

Connie blinked two times. Seriously? Him? Here again?

"Count Olaf."

Olaf blinked, "pardon?"

Connie was already out the door and piling Greencloaks into the van.


	5. Explanations and shock

Disclaimer: Me : Well? Anda: err... Whatever and everything they said in the earlier chapters... Me: ...*confused* Tellun: *snort* translation: she doesn't own a thing except Connie and Jane. We belong to our authors

The van was a tight fit, but they made it work. Plus she got a free phone! The only bad thing is...it was redlight and...

"Everybody...BE QUIET!" Connie screamed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately. Connie was not someone to be crossed.

"I need to call my friend, so don't make a sound... or you'll spending the rest of your life watching SpongeBob for fun."

Connie could see the Edraens were confused. But it wasn't her business.

She grabbed her "phone" and dialed the Baudelaire's number.

Silently she fumed.

"Hello. How may I help you." Came Violet Baudelaire's polite voice.

She had met Violet before, and it had to do with time and memory modifications.

Violet and her sibling didn't get their memories modified. But people like Mr. Poe... yeah.

"Hi, it's Connie, I found Count Olaf."

There was a groan from the other end of the line. The group in the car was staring at Connie as if she were crazy. And this drove her nuts, so she put the call on speaker.

"Where are you right now?" Violet asked. The Edraens all jumped up in surprise.

"Did that thing just talk? " Worthy asked.

"Of course I can talk." Violet said quite indignantly, "Connie, who is this?"

Connie shot them a dirty look before answering, "There are Edraens in the car."

"What? Why?!"

"Some evil dude escaped to Earth, and we are trying to find him. Only, we can't because... I think he's following us."

"Huh?" Violet asked, quite confused.

"Olaf!"

Violet responded immediately, "Lose him. We're in New York, Times Square, meet us there."

And she hung up.

Connie turned back to the group. They were staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

All she got was stares. Then Meilin cleared her throat, "Who was that?"

Connie groaned. Again.

"That was my friend, Violet. And the thing I was talking into, it was a device that helps you hear a person from far away. Done?"

Silences filled the air once more and focused back on the road. To her surprise, it was still redlight.

Takoda

Takoda had seen many strange things in his life. Until now, he thought summoning Kovo was the strangest. Wow...Was he wrong. Earth was just... strange... next time he came here, he was definitely bringing Xanthe.

Connie drove for 6 hours straight before stopping for this "gas." Apparently it was the fuel for this strange looking horseless wagon. Near the place was a covience-store... whatever that was. There, they bought drinks and ... something. There were restroom breaks too... Takoda didn't know what to say about them. Anyway enough of that... Takoda just realized that Connie drove all day and she probably planned to drive all night. Great... hopefully she doesn't fall asleep. He did not want to be squashed like the other wagons from earlier today.


	6. The very short chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except Connie and Jane

Takoda woke up in the middle of the night, or maybe really early in the morning. He looked up and was surprised that they were still going.

"Connie, where are we?"

Connie, after a moment of hesitation, said, "We're going to Memphis International Airport."

"Airport?"

"It's where you ride planes."

"What?"

Takoda saw Connie bang her head on the wheel twice. Then there was a large noise, so loud that Kirat jumped up. He released Carabo, who landed on Kaiina. She jerked awake and pushed Carabo off.

Carabo snarled and glared at Kirat. Kirat gave Carabo an exasperated look and tried to return him to passive state. Carabo stubbornly refused and jumped on worthy. Worthy screamed and woke Abeke up. Abeke sat up and rubbed her eyes and stared. Then worthy, still screaming, tried to get out of the car. That woke Meilin up and might of well caused World War Three. Surprisingly, Conor was sleeping through all the commotion. Dawson was yelling, Meilin screaming, Worthy yowling... Connie looked glad she had a pair of earmuffs. Next to her, Tasha was having a really hard time trying to drown out the noise. Takoda was getting a headache. Then, Connie stopped in front of a huge building announced, "We're here!"

"Why are we going here again?" Worthy complained, "It's the middle of the night!"

Connie answered sharply, "it's 4:00 in the morning, you'll live."

Worthy groaned and Dawson laughed. Worthy glared at his brother, he looked like he wanted to strangle him. Dawson stuck his tongue out. Takoda hoped a fight wouldn't break out.

"Since we can't bring our swords and stuff, we leave them in the car." Takoda heard Connie saying, "But don't worry, there are other things you can use to capture Zerif. A.k.a. Modern equipment."

sry this chapter is short.


	7. Meanwhile The Baudelaires

Disclaimer: I don't own ASOUE or SA. Klaus: She only owns Connie and Jane. Me: Seriously? Now you speak up?

Violet

Any time you know that a person or more are coming, you're either excited... or hoping that the people wouldn't come and try to destroy you. Just add them together and you'd get what Violet Baudelaire felt when Connie called. Some feelings are so complexed and mashed. For example, you're opening your birthday presents and you are excited. But you desperately hope that the presents wouldn't be piles of ugly sweaters. In Violet's case however, it had nothing to do with ugly sweaters. In her point of view, she was glad that an old friend is visiting... but was not at all happy with the circumstances.

It is never good when an otherworldly evil guy comes to your planet... nor is it when Count Olaf appears. Violet opened the door to the small apartment she and her siblings and Beatrice were living in. The place was small but at least it was nice. There was a squeak and Violet looked up to find Sunny, on top of a shelf, chewing a piece of metal. It is never a good idea to let a toddler sit on a shelf. And it is usually never a good thing for toddlers to put metal in their mouths. However, Sunny was an exception. With four large front teeth, Sunny can chew anything.

"Cannagotwoyanesous?" Sunny asked.

Violet, Klaus, and Jane are the only ones who can understand Sunny's words for she was a toddler learning how to speak normally. As Lemony Snicket puts it,"She was at the age when one speaks in unintelligible shrieks..." (correct me if I'm wrong.)

"Yes you may." Said Violet, for Jane was a friend.

Now, Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Beatrice and Jane were not normal. They lived most of their lives in the 20th century. It was all Violet's fault and she felt very guilty when they were brought to the 21st.

This happened because Violet's invention went haywire. It was the first time a machine of hers failed. She originally wanted it to bring her something she lost from the past, but the machine brought the whole city into a coma instead.

The word coma in that sentence means sleep with no R.E.M. You may ask a nurse if you want to learn about it.

Remember as I said, there will be misery and woe? Well the horrible thing is... well let's just backtrack a moment. First Count Olaf survives the "incident," then the time machine fails and all and Count Olaf are in the 21st century.

Luckily there very nice magic users who made memory modifications to most of the town. That way there wouldn't be any confusion. Mr. Poe, for example, was probably the hardest to modify but they did it. Even more luckier still is that they didn't modify the Baudelaire's (with Beatrice), Jane's, the Quagmire's, and the VFD's, because they did not have normal lives and still need to stop Olaf.

Though in Violet's mind, she hoped she would never see the horrible actor again. However, when Connie called, she was forced to accept that Olaf and the otherworldly guy would probably (actually) cause trouble.

"Klaus," she called as she walked into the small kitchen, "could you please get the telescope. Connie just called, Olaf's back."

There was a groan and Klaus came in with the telescope. The telescope was really handy as a telescope is. But the VFD made it so that it was a little better and great at looking for clues.

"Why can't Olaf leave us alone, you'd think that he'd got enough now that it's the new century. Why couldn't he get his memory modified. Then he wouldn't bother us anymore." Klaus complained. Violet shot her brother a look but she couldn't help feeling the same way.

"They couldn't catch him. He kept running off and losing them." She explained, not really happy with the explanation.

"Why did Connie call," asked Klaus, "I thought she was in Edras."

Violet didn't feel like explaining but she answered honestly,

"An evil person from Edras escaped to Earth."


	8. The tale of the hothead and the offendor

Disclaimer! I don't own anything. Anuqui:... what about Connie and Jane... Me: oh... yeah...

Anuqui

The air was cold, but she didn't mind. She spent half of her life as a part of the Ardu, she can definently survive a freezing building. Kirat, however, had a different opinion.

"Gah!" He spluttered, "you expect me to go in there! I might get frostbite... if I enter, I'll probably die!"

"Please don't." Came Connie's reply, "It's just AC."

Anuqui rolled her eyes, typical... she didn't know Kirat well but she knew he wouldn't react well to being snuffed out.

"What's your problem anyway!? You're the one who dragged us into this mess. If I were you, I would keep a low profile."

That did it.

"My problem is that it's far too early in the morning to hear a Keebler Elf complaining about the room temperature. To add to that, we have to track down a little Alexander the Great wannabe, and the only way to do that is figuring out what Mr. Snowman is up to. But I can't do that because I am babysitting a spoiled brat. Now quit whining. We might as well miss our flight."

Anuqui wasn't sure if she heard right-

"Flight?" She heard herself asking.

Connie face-palmed. "Never mind. We might as well will miss our flight." Kirat glared at Connie, which provoked a loud sigh to escape Meilin.

Kirat ignored Meilin and, acting like the hothead he was-

"Right... like we're actually going to fly."

The dark haired girl made a strange hand gesture. When she was done, she spoke,

"You'll find out soon enough."

Anuqui wasn't sure what to think, but she was sure that she didn't like it.

"Welcome to (haha nope not putting it) airlines. Thanks for flying with us today hgvtuguouvihvuctuyfuyvu." She didn't hear the rest.

After what seemed like a very long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long -—.

(The rest is history)

Connie

Apparently the Greencloaks never flown in a plane before... well duh...

"What the heck?!"

(Warning) the rest of this chapter was terminated because of lots and lots of "pleasant"

R

EdtrydffyutfutfudtdxI rvyvuygbiugbuhuShe uhbyvytfcytfctyfvihnhhnjih ihuygvydtxtrtrcttvugyvuygivybuibiuhhinijjnjihniuhbuygvuyvugvuygvuyggv

Bggggggggrsguub uhh ihb hub fy rxextcyuuigbuhnnijjniuhbytfctrdxesxrecfyvyg iuh ihnygbtfcrdruhnijnhibytfcrdsxdrygf Jin ihtfctrdxreszweaQq hug ui. Guy czawWawa Riggs buh buygvrdxrseeWeazcygf huh his yf esaNiuhn ygvtrf sersxt ygbihbyggctrdzervty up ug uhh gu uhbguy ugh guy ug dye. Todd. Uhgbuygcdr. Ggbuhgbvyvtvyftcft fg uhh hi Jon was gu ufgtxeszrsezsrexrd vuh ihh uygbgy yf tdfdr rdf f high gugug y gyuggu gy ug ug the f hi. U to. Todd. Gu buggy ft dry trsfx ghhub hubuhh hb ugh ygv cry c vghbjhjn i jnnn buh ugh. Ggucmnvnvjjckdfbbvwhdgfjrgfurgguguefhiehdiwfjecksmcokoejgirfbhjewnfuirejguireuinhihihihihwnebfnsefnfbriognijwebgjjbvrthscherthgcuytthffc yud. Fydxgfxxxxhfdxhfdchffchgfchgchgfxhg had fhghx.

 **-—-—-**

 **Ps. I know... I spelled Erdas wrong in my last chapters ... sry...**


	9. Completely Random or Meilin Has Doubts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Connie...

Though I wish I did.

I added another little crossover...

Just for this chapter...

️

I don't own the peculiar blue haired girl and the references. (A little bit of Mystery kids because I was pretty sad when they gave up on the project.)

Tasha

Tasha was not really sure why everyone was freaking out. Connie had said it said it was a flight. But the one thing she agreed with the rest was,

"Umm ... is it supposed to be shaking?"

Connie looked amused, but not the type one would have when they hear a joke. It was more like... well, a predator. Like a cat when it plays with its prey. Like one when playing ... a game. Tasha wasn't sure, but then again, she wasn't sure of a lot of things.

"What?!"

"Huh?!"

"What the Tellun?!"

"Ninani's grace!"

Ninani raised her head and stared balefully at Kaiina, who didn't seem to notice. Tasha then realized her mistake. Ninani was not in passive state... oops. She quickly summoned Ninani to passive state.

"Mrow!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Help!"

"Shut up!"

More "Aaaaaaaaaaahs"

"We're about to die!" Kirat screamed. Tasha did a mental facepalm. Around her she could see people staring. As she settled down in the chair, she saw Connie put her hand over Kirat's mouth.

"Calm down!" She hissed, glancing around,"People are watching."

As if on cue, a peculiar girl with blue hair turned around and snapped,

"Hey! Crazy Lunatics? Hate to interrupt, but you do realize that this is a flight, not a circus?"

Every one froze. Then Connie snapped her fingers. Instantly everyone else in the plane went back to whatever they were doing and acted like all the screaming never happened... well at least all except one... .

The Greencloaks were petrified. Connie could do that?!

Tasha saw Niri looking extremely confused.

There was a moment of silence then the blue haired girl turned to Connie.

"Connie... Are these your friends?"

Connie shrugged, "More or less."

"You didn't give them an orientation?"

"Time was of an essence."

The blue haired girl raised an eyebrow, Tasha strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"So you're on a mission... with these juvenile twerps?"

"Yes."

The blue haired girl muttered something that sounded like ... sycho-not? Whatever that meant. It must of been funny because Connie actually laughed. Tasha has hardly ever heard Connie laugh before... unless it was at Mustela's expense...

"So where are you going?" The strange girl spoke, jolting Tasha out of her thoughts.

"The Baudelaire's. Where are you?"

"Gravity Falls. I'm switching flights in New York."

Tasha knew there were very strange names on Earth, but she didn't realize there was a place called Gravity Fa-

Kirat sat up, " You know her?" He said with distaste.

"Yes, she knows me. May I help you. 'Cause if you have problem with that, I can suggest someone who can help you... his name is Dr. MindYourOwn-"

Before anybody can do anything, Kirat released Carabo. Tasha thought the poor girl was dead meat. Only to realize the blue haired girl seemed unfazed. Tasha watched as the girl shove Carabo off of her. Carabo growled and took a step forward.. only to withdraw when the girl gave Carabo a look icy enough to make Drina and Connie proud. The lion grumbled and stared at Kirat, who was not pleased. In a flash, the lion went back into passive state and Kirat turned his head away. A small miracle...

Meilin

Flying was amazing once she calmed down. Never before had she seen what was beyond the clouds. It was beautiful. It was like the painting that hung in the Empress' palace. Like there was a whole city there. This was what Artica would look like if it weren't so cold. Meilin thought she would never get tired of it. Rollan was also happy. (He was flying without Essix's help!) The ride ended all too soon however, and the Greencloaks left the plane. The blue haired girl, who had not given them her name,left for another plane, much to her disappointment. It turned out the girl had a weapon, hidden in her extremely long socks, called a Taser. The girl had let her test it on Kirat. The results were unusual. She thought of testing it on Zerif, but the girl didn't stick around for long. She had bid them all farewell and left. Meilin was sure that if the girl had stuck around longer, they would be great friends.

As they left the building and stepped onto a busy road, Meilin looked around.

How are we supposed to find Zerif here? She thought, but then she pushed the thought away. They had a quest fulfill and she shouldn't let negative thoughts enter her mind. But somewhere, a seed of doubt had been planted in her head.

P.s. Did you guess who the blue haired girl was? Coraline!

(I just chose a random character from another book and there was a Coraline book right in front of me sooooo...)


End file.
